


Thanda Njalo

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753





	Thanda Njalo

Ngaphambi kokuthi ewele umnyango wammisa.

"Susa amaketanga," wayala unogada ukuba amphelezele.

Futhi, uLannister wambonga, kulokhu ngokushesha ngaphambi kokungena egumbini. Wathatha izinyathelo ezimbalwa kwathi lapho esebona lona wesimame, waquleka okomzuzwana. Ngokusobala amazwi enkosi ayehlulekile ukumlungiselela ngokuphelele lokho ayesezokuthola.

Wayengashukumi embhedeni, ubuso bakhe bubheke odongeni nesinye sezandla sakhe silenga emaphethelweni wombhede. Ukhululiwe, ngaphandle kokubeka ukumelana okuncane, wabonakala emane nje elinde impilo ukuze imshiye. Wayebukeka emncane kakhulu wacishe wabukeka emncane.

ULannister wagwinya kanzima ngaphambi kokusondela kuye.

"Wench?" Washayela ngokungathandabuzi.

Okokuqala ngqa ezinsukwini wayekwazi ukuphendula umsindo. Waphenduka ubuso bakhe kwathi lapho amehlo akhe ehlangana nezakhe, wanikela ngesipidi eside, esijulile. Waze wazama nokuhlala phansi.

Ngemuva kwalokho wagijimela ngakuye, wahlala emphethweni wombhede wakhe wamgona kakhulu. Ngamandla amancane ayesele, wazama ukumlingisa.

Umzuzu wawumkhulu, kodwa umfishane. Emva komzuzwana wasuka wamhlalisa phezu komcamelo. Akekho kubo owayebonakala enethezekile ngokuthintana ngokomzimba, kwakungabonakali ukuthi bayayijwayela, yize emehlweni abo bobabili babona ukuthi nabo babelangazelela ukukuphinda.

"Awulambile?" Wambuza ngokwemvelo, ethatha i-apula ethreyini eliqinile eceleni kombhede wakhe.

Wavula umlomo wakhe futhi kusukela emsindweni onzima, wacishe wafana nesikhonkwane, uDaenerys wabona ukuthi wayezama ukubiza igama lakhe: uJaime. Wayebonakala nokuthi uyakuqonda ngaleyondlela.

"Impela yimi." Ubekade ulinde obani abanye? Wamoyizela wacishe wacasuka. "Ungezelele kahle," engeza, ebheka ipuleti, ngemuva kokuluma i-apula ngesandla kakhulu, "ucishe ube muhle njengaleso sidakamizwa eduze kwaseHarrenhal, uyakhumbula?" Wavuma ngekhanda wacishe wazwela.

"U ... ... u ... rum po mi ... ulpa ..." lona wesifazane uphele amandla ngenxa yomzamo odingwa yilezo zimbube ezimbalwa.

"Akekho ongibambile." Futhi noma ngabe bekunjalo, bekungeke kube yiphutha lakho. Ungazizwa ubaluleke kakhulu, wench, ”waqamba amanga.

"U ... bre?" Wabubula ngomzamo.

Kumthathe imizuzwana embalwa ukuthi aqonde ukuthi ubezama ukusho ini-ke, enze sengathi umqonda kahle nokuthi konke bekujwayelekile, uphendule wathi:

"Impela sengikhululekile." Ngabe ungibona ngine-chain? Wabuza, futhi yilapho kuphela lapho avuma khona ukuba khona kukaDaenerys; Ngokubheka encenga, wamncenga ukuthi amsize aqambe amanga, futhi wayengeke enze lutho ngaphandle kokuvumela.

"Lady Brienne, wena noSer Jaime niyizimenywa zami," esho ngomile.


End file.
